Track-ball enclosures are well known in the art. Most fixed track-ball enclosures define the rolling area of the large to a pre-determined track usually circular and provide various fixed access openings to the internal track. Those familiar with cats will observe that the movement of a rolling large ball, in predefined track, is repetitive and predictable and is easily mastered by the cat with boredom following mastery.
Other enclosures allow for a larger free rolling area but do not encourage the lifting of the target against the sides and tops of the enclosure. Container based targets, confined to less rigid tracks providing removable targets are also prone to the loss of the target once the cat remove it or loss of interest by the cat if the target is not easily located within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,299, issued to Mohr, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,193, issued to Gordon, and U.S. Pat. No. DES 335,554 issued to Conner, teach pet toys consisting of a hollow hoop, or other predefined track in which a ball is placed. The cat can reach at and attack the ball through a slot provided in the hoop. The cats attack will cause the ball to roll within the confines of the hoop, track or figure "8". These inventions are limited by the shape and size of the track. The play within the limitations of the track may become repetitive and cats may lose interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261, issued to McCance, teaches another tightly restricted circular track containing a target object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,727, issued to Gommelt, teaches a pet toy consisting of a covered hollow cylindrical container with a concave top having a central opening through which a ball, once properly dropped by a human counterpart, may spiral or "funnel" around to the central opening In the concave top. An inherent limitation in this type of device is the need for a human counter-part to repeatedly place the ball on the concave lid to initiate the balls action. Additionally, because the ball is not easily viewed by the cat, the cat may lose interest when the ball is inside the container.
None of the solutions provide a simple, attractive, durable dome shaped to cylindrical target enclosure providing variable access to the interior, from a plenitude of angles and orientations. None promote three dimensional play with the target through a voluminous interior of the enclosure and elongated arched openings. The easy variable access to the ball target coupled with the volume creating a three dimensional play area for the confined target(s) supports the cats natural instinct to lift and toss is prey and encourages prolonged play and exercise.